


Need

by Emanning13



Series: Lust and Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about what he saw Draco doing...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lust and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767664
Kudos: 39





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry couldn't stop thinking about catching Draco fantasizing about him. It was like his body was in overdrive. He felt like he was always horny now a days. They had been taking it slow, because they really wanted to work out. They didn't want to immediately jump into bed with each other. So they had agreed to work on their relationship. But now Harry was going insane with the amount of wanking he was doing. He kept picturing Draco pleasuring himself moaning his name. It always got him off. He felt horrible about using Draco like that, but then he rationalized it to himself because Draco had been doing the same thing.

Finally after months of waiting Draco said something to Harry. "I have noticed you've been taking longer showers in the morning Harry."

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about walking in on you that day. I didn't want to pressure you into anything too fast. I want you to be ready for that next step in our relationship. I know I am, but I didn't want you to do it just because I did."

"Harry, I've been waiting for you to catch up to me. Please. Fuck me." Draco begged.

Harry groaned. It was all he was waiting for. "Draco I need you to be sure, because this isn't just a one time thing for me. You have to know I am really invested in this. If we take this to the next level, I might not be able to let you go. I am in this for the long haul."

"Yes. I know that. I am in love with you Harry. Now Please fuck me!" Draco demanded.

Harry was conflicted. It was a school day and they had classes to get to. "I love you too. First of all I want to make love to you for at least our first time. I want to take my time with you. Make sure you enjoy it. Show you the pleasures of sex. So we will wait until tonight. Please Draco."

Draco looked at him and nodded. He was disappointed but he was glad Harry finally agreed to have sex with him. It wasn't like that was all he wanted out of the relationship, but it was definitely a part of the relationship. It would tie them together. Draco was eager to have Harry inside him finally. He was pleased that Harry wanted their first time to be special. His heart fluttered at the thought.

After dinner, Harry told Draco to wait for an extra 20 minutes so he could set up the room as he wanted to make it really special for Draco. Harry hurried up their shared room, showered and put on just a pair of pants. He conjured some roses, lit a few candles, and waited for Draco to arrive.

Draco arrived only a few moments after Harry was done. His jaw dropped when he saw the room. "Harry, you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Yes I did. I wanted our first time to be remembered. For it to be special because you are special to me."

Draco didn't know what to say so he just captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss. He undressed Draco slowly while kissing him heatedly. Draco was getting aroused. He was nervous though. Harry calmed him by taking his time and showing Draco just how special he was to Harry. Harry laid him down on the bed. "Now for the first time, it would be better if I took you from behind." Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "No I want to see you. I know it will hurt more, I don't care."

Harry smiled down at Draco. He relaxed Draco by kissing down his body and sucking Draco's hard member before conjuring some lube and circled Draco's hole. He applied pressure and slipped his finger inside. Draco winced. "Relax." Harry murmured before taking up sucking Draco again. He worked his finger in and out of Draco slowly letting Draco get use to the sensation. Eventually Harry added a second and a third. By the time Harry got to the third, Draco was a moaning mess. Coming apart underneath Harry. Harry sucked harder, and found Draco's prostate.

"Unng! Harry I'm gonna cum!" Draco cried.

"Go ahead. We can get you going again when I am inside you." Harry said and sucked Draco again, this time bobbing his head faster. Draco groaned and moaned. Finally spilling himself into Harry's warm mouth with Harry's name on his lips.

Harry smirked. Harry eased his fingers out of Draco. "Ready?"

"Yes! Oh gods. Yes. Please Harry." Draco babbled.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe this amazing man was finally going to be his in all ways. He slicked himself up, positioned himself at Draco's entrance and eased in slowly. "Bear down. It will help." Draco did. Harry made sure to watch for any pain. When he was finally seated against Draco's arse, he paused to let Draco get use to the burn.

"Move." Draco ordered.

Harry pulled out and eased back in. Taking long deep thrusts. Draco was in pain at first, but the pleasure was soon taking over. Draco was getting aroused again. Harry took his erection in hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Giving more pleasure to Draco. Draco felt he was on fire. Every where Harry touched he felt a zing of pleasure. They were sweaty, moaning, writhing all over each other. Harry sped up his thrusts as he felt his orgasm crash over him. Draco screamed "Harry!" as he came all over his stomach. Harry felt him tightened around him and it only took two more thrusts before he shot his seed deep within Draco, crying "Draco." Harry caught himself before falling on top of Draco exhausted. He took a breather before slipping out of Draco, who winced at becoming empty. Harry cleaned them up and wrapped a blanket over them, tucking Draco in at his side.

"That was wonderful Harry. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Harry murmured before falling asleep. Draco followed him a few minutes later.

When they woke up wrapped around each other, they both smiled. They were finally one, belonging to each other in all ways.

**THE END**


End file.
